The present invention relates generally to shelf assemblies for refrigerators and, more particularly, to spill proof refrigerator shelves which are flexible in replacement of the components of the shelves and economical in manufacture.
A refrigerator typically includes a number of shelves for the storage of food and beverage containers of a variety of shapes and sizes. As the containers are retrieved, returned and rearranged on the shelves, occasional leaks and spilling of food and liquid may occur. Extensive cleanup efforts are required since the spill will commonly flow down through the compartment, from shelf to shelf. Therefore, it is desirable to provide containment implements for the refrigerator to limit the area of such a spill.
Traditionally, a spill proof shelf of a refrigerator includes a frame, a glass pane supported by the frame, and may include one or more support brackets mating with the cant tracks of the refrigerator. The assembling of the brackets to the frame is typically accomplished by insert molding. When assembled by insert molding, the entire shelf has to be replaced in the event a failure of the shelf occurs. On the other hand, the failure mode of the shelf typically requires only the glass pane be replaced. Therefore, it is desirable to provide a refrigerator shelf which allows the glass pane be conveniently disassembled and replaced in case of shelf failure.